A portable socket holder currently in the marketplace includes a flat, metal plate, several parallel rails attached thereto and a plurality of socket-receiving clips slid onto the rails. A handle is attached to one end of the plate. Such plate is not sufficiently rigid. Also, because the handle is at an end of the plate, it is vertically oriented when carried and the sockets may fall off.